The Other Side
by Steeletipped
Summary: Everything's peaceful in Edward Elric's world, when, all of a sudden, the President Fuhrer King Bradley is mysteriously kidnapped, he must team up with an unlikely heroic group of young teenage ninjas in order to get the president back.
1. In the beginning there was alchemy

**Author's Note****: Ok, this is my first story, so it might be a little rusty, but here goes nothing.**

**The beginning is just FMA, but then it becomes Naruto as well.**

**Austin: OKAY, so for this chapter's disclaimer, I'm having on the star of the series, give it up for Edward Elr-**

**Gluttony: I'M HUNGRY!**

**Austin: Um . . . **

**. . . well, it looks like Ed didn't show up . . . do **_**you**_** wanna do the disclaimer Gluttony?**

**Gluttony: OK! AUSTIN (steeletipped) DOESN'T OWN FULL METAL ALCHEMIST! . . . . . . . AND I'M STILL HUNGRY!**

**Austin: . . . I don't own Naruto either . . . **

**Gluttony: WHO'S NARUTO, CAN I EAT HIM?**

**Austin: *sigh***

Ed grunted as he one-handed cartwheeled out of the way just before Lust's claws struck the spot he had just been.

"You can't run forever, Edward," Lust hissed.

"I'm not trying to!" he shouted as he grew a spear out of the ground and hurled it at Lust, impaling and wounding her.

**Meanwhile**

"Oof," Alphonse gasped as Envy kicked him square in the chest, sending him flying backwards.

"Haha," Envy giggled with glee.

Al responded by throwing a punch to Envy's face and smashing her into the wall on the opposite side of the room.

"Ugh, this is getting tiresome; we'd better be getting back to Father. Let's go Envy," Lust said.

And just like that, they we're gone . . .

Ed sighed, realizing he'd been holding his breath.

"We'd better get back to the hospital Al, they'll be wondering where we are."

"Ok, let's go," Al responded.

**Later, at the clinic**

"Aw man, Winry's gonna KILL me!" Ed despaired, "I busted my arm!"

"_Again?" _Al whined.

"EDWARD, YOU STUPID IDIOT!" Winry was screaming down the halls as she barged into Ed's room, "I SPECIFICALLY TOLD YOU _NOT_ TO BUST YOUR ARM AGAIN, AND WHAT DO YOU DO? YOU GO AND BREAK IT AGAIN!"

"Calm down dear, it's fixable," Granny Pinako came tottering in after Winry.

"Alright, well, I guess we'd better get started then," a still fuming Winry stated as she set to work on Ed's arm. Ed leaned back and cracked open a One Piece book **(A/N: Yeah that's right! I put freaking ONE PIECE in my story! :P)**.

**A few One Piece chapters later:**

"Alright, that should do it," Winry grunted with a final twist of her wrench, " But DON'T GO BREAKING IT AGAIN, YA HEAR ME?"

"Yes ma'am!" Ed said quickly, "Aaaahh, much better," he sighed in relief. Just then, a young man in a military uniform burst through the door and was breathing heavily, as if he'd been running.

"I've got an urgent message from Colonel Mustang!" he gasped, still trying to catch his breath.

"Well, what is it?" Edward demanded.

"The Führer President King Bradley, he's . . ." the messenger gasped for breath.

"What? What is it?" Ed shouted.

"He's . . . . . he's been abducted!"

**Austin: So how was that for the first chapter? I'm pretty new to FMA, so if I got anything wrong, don't get mad.**

**Gluttony: I'M NOT THAT STUPID, JEEZ, WHAT'DYOU THINK I'M RETARDED OR SOMETHING?**

**Austin: Ok, sorry Gluttony, anway-  
Naruto: WHEN DO I COME IN?**

**Austin: *sigh* not yet Naruto, be patient.**

**Naruto: Can I have a girlfriend in this story?**

**Austin: No, this isn't a Naruto romance, there are already enough of those. *rolls eyes***

**Issy111: HEY! 7:[**

**Austin: Right, sorry. *whispers* **_**she really likes writing Naruto fanfics! **_**:3**

**Devin: (a.k.a. Infrasparker, in case you want to look him up too) Yeah. **_**Romantic ones.**_** *smirks***

**Issy111: -_-**

**Anyway, leave reviews, don't leave reviews, whatever :)**

**But hope you enjoyed!**

**Next chapter's coming soon! :)**


	2. All Filler, No Killer

**Austin: Ok, who should I get to do my disclaimer today?**

**Devin: I'll do it. :)**

**Austin: Ok, go ahead then. :D**

**Devin: Austin(steeletipped) does not own Full Metal Alchemist or Naruto. . . . and his story's probably gonna suck. But come check out mine! :D**

**Austin: -_-**

**Devin: What?**

**Austin: *sigh* Just go.**

**Devin: Ok :( **

Ed lurched forward in his seat.

"WHAT?" he shouted.

"He's . . .he's been abducted . . . by a group unknown as of yet," the messenger gasped.

"Really?" Ed asked, "I would've thought Father and his homunculi would've pulled something like this."

"No, it wasn't Father. They didn't tell me the full story," the messenger was finally speaking normally again, "You must come to Central so Colonel Mustang can brief you on the situation at hand."

"Alright, Al, we'd better get going," Ed stood up and flexed his new arm, testing it out, "Wow Winry, it feels great!"

"What can I say? I'm good at what I do," she winked at him and he blushed.

"Alright then, to Central it is!" Ed exclaimed.

**In front of the military office in Central cause I'm bad at filler:**

"This is it," Ed breathed, Al and Winry on either side of him**(A/N: Come to think of it, I don't know what happened to the messenger guy, but let's just forget about him he wasn't important anyway)**. They stepped through the large glass double-doors that led into the lobby of the building and were immediately surrounded by a horde of news reporters.

They clustered around Alphonse, battering him with questions along the lines of: "Sir, are you the fabled Fullmetal Alchemist?" and, "Wow, I can see where you got your name from!"

"Um, actually," Al stuttered, "I'm not the Fullmetal Alchemist . . . . he is," he pointed to Ed whose eye was twitching dangerously.  
_Oh, please, please don't say it!_ Al begged as he thought to himself.

"Oh, you mean that midget over there in the corner?" someone blurted.

_Uh-oh! _Al thought in dismay.

And then Ed cracked.

"WHO ARE YOU CALLING A MIDGET, YOU IDIOT? YOU WANNA PIECE O' THIS, HUH? HUH?" Ed screamed, running towards the unfortunate soul that had uttered those fateful words. Al grabbed Ed around the waist to restrain him from doing some very bad things to the man who insulted him.

"WOAH, HEY, WHAT'S GOING ON HERE?" a strong voice boomed from the back of the room. The crowd of reporters immediately parted, speaking to each other in hushed tones.

The figure revealed was a giant of a man, standing at least 7 or 8 feet tall, his huge muscles bulging under his military uniform. He looked around the reporters with a stern no-nonsense face . . . and then he saw the Elrics.

Ed gasped as he was swept into a bone-crushing bear hug.

"OH EDDIE BOY IT'S GOOD TO SEE YA!" the man cried through tears of joy that were streaming down his face.

"Ah, good to see you too Major Armstrong," Ed managed as he was let down to the ground.

While the man was going over to greet Al, Winry whispered to Ed, "Who's that man? Do you know him?"

Apparently, the giant heard her, and just before Ed responded, he boomed dutifully, "I AM MAJOR ALEX LOUIS ARMSTRONG, OR BETTER KNOWN AS THE STRONG ARM ALCHEMIST!" "Nice to meet you ma'am," he addressed Winry, finally using civil tones.

"Nice to meet you too," she replied.

"Well, we'd best get going," Armstrong said, "After all, Colonel Mustang doesn't like to be kept waiting."

**Austin: Well, I liked that chapter :)**

**Messenger: YOU COULDN'T EVEN KEEP ME UNTIL CHAPTER 3?**

**Austin: . . .**

**Messenger: I'M IMPORTANT!**

**Austin: Oh really? How?**

**Messenger: I can spoil the story for your readers. :)**

**Austin: NO, NO SPOILERS! Ok, well, thanks for reading, write reviews, whatever you want, but hope you enjoyed and see ya next chapter! :D**

**Austin, out.**


	3. Introductions

**Austin: Ok, it's time for Naruto characters to do some disclaimers!**

**How 'bout you, Sasuke?**

**Sasuke: Hn**

**Austin: . . . . um, so is that a yes?**

**Sasuke: Hn**

**Austin: Baka**

**Sasuke: HN!**

**Austin: *sigh* alright, I don't own Fullmetal Alchemist or Naruto.**

**Sasuke: . . . . . . . . . hn**

Armstrong led the trio into a large circular glass elevator and hit the button for the top floor. The only sounds were those of the elevator music playing smooth jazz. The elevator reached the top and binged for its passengers to get out. As the group stepped passed the sliding doors, they were immediately immersed in the hustle and bustle of the Central military office. Office machines were whirring, and personnel were relaying orders and statistics to each other, typing away on various keyboards and buttons.

"Wow," Winry marveled.

"Eh," Ed interjected, "You've seen one office building, you've seen 'em all."

Winry gave him a "you killjoy" look, as they followed the Major into a separate room, where three people stood looking at a map on a table. One was a short blonde woman whose hair, was up in a spiky bun. Another was a man with spiky black hair, glasses, and a very prominent chin. And finally, the man to the far right was tall for his age, jet black hair flat on his head, surprisingly young for the high-ranking Colonel that was he, and had a fire transmutation circle on each of his gloves. He turned around as he heard the group come in, and a smirk immediately formed on his lips.

"Edward and Al Elric. Good to see you!" he said only half enthusiastically.

"Roy Mustang. The pleasure is all mine," Ed replied casually. The Colonel expressed an annoyed look, at failing to be called by his military, formal title.

"Okay," Roy started, "We've got a lot of ground to cover, since you three pretty much know nothing so far. Allow me to introduce my most valued staff members," he gestured to the blonde woman, "This is First Lieutenant Hawkeye,"

"Pleased to meet your acquaintance," she said as she bowed in greeting.

"And this man is my good friend Lieutenant Colonel Maes Hughes," Roy said, gesturing again, this time to the tall man.

"Hiya!" Hughes exclaimed warmly.

"Alright now, back to business," Roy said, his expression becoming serious once more, "Three days ago, the Führer President King Bradley was abducted by a group we do not know of yet. All we know about the assailants is that, according to witnesses, they were all dressed in navy blue robes with red clouds dotting them. They also were reported to move with lightning speed, and displayed extraordinary martial arts skills. We then received a call from another country saying they could help us rescue the President. They also claimed to have known the enemy. We enlisted their help, and they said they would send an elite team immediately,"

"When are they expected to arrive?" Ed inquired.  
"Well, they just made the call this morning, so it may be a few days, since they have a long way to travel and they don't have good means of transportation. Until then, we've got to-" but he was suddenly cut off as the door opened unexpectedly and everyone in the room turned at the sound.

**Austin: OOH a cliffhanger! B-)**

**Devin: Niiiiccee. :)**

**Winry: Wait a minute, what purpose do I even serve to the plot at this point?**

**Austin: . . . well . . . um . . . you're Ed and Al's mechanic so . . .**

**Winry: THAT'S IT? I DON'T GET TO BE ED'S LOVE INTEREST? NOTHING?**

**Austin: O_O . . .**

**Winry: huff *stomps away***

**Austin: Um . . . well, um . . . that . . . was scary *shudders***

**Anyway, sorry this chapter was pretty short, I'm workin as fast as I can (sorta), and chapter 4 is coming soon! See ya! :D**

**Austin, out.**


	4. The REAL Introductions :3

**Austin: I've run out of disclaimer ideas! And it's only the fourth chapter! D:**

**Domo: Domo (I'll do it Austin :D)!**

**Austin: *GASP* DOMO! :D**

**Domo: Dohhhmo, Domo Domo. Domo (Austin/steeletipped does not own Naruto or Fullmetal Alchemist).**

**Austin: YAY! :D Bye Domo!**

**Domo: Dohhhhmohhhh (Byeeeee) *waddles off***

Ed immediately and instinctively swung a fist at the intruder, but what should have been skin was empty air and he was deftly judo thrown onto his back laying on the ground.

"ARRRGGG!" Ed jumped up in a rage to attack the mysterious person, but Al held him back once more. Ed was surprised to see that it was just a boy about his age, wearing an orange jump suit, with bright blond spiky hair. He had a head band with an odd symbol around his forehead.

"WAHAHAHAHA!" the blond boy laughed, "Sorry 'bout that kid," he chuckled, scratching his head in embarrassment.

"Agh, just who are you anyway?" Ed asked rudely.

"I'm Naruto Uzumaki!" the boy grinned. He suddenly turned back in to the hallway, "Hey guys you can come in now!"

"Wait, woah, what? This is a secure area for God's sake!" Ed exclaimed, but not before seven other kids wearing similar headbands walked in after Naruto. First, a boy with black hair in a spiky ponytail and wearing a blue shirt with white shorts walked in, followed by a girl with pink hair and a pink tunic **(A/N: Dress, tunic, idk what you would call that pink thing she wears *shrugs innocently*.)**. After her, came in a girl with a white shirt, red pants, and brown hair tied up in two buns on top of her head. Next was a boy with long black hair and startlingly blank, white eyes, followed by a boy with dark, piercing green eyes and spiky red hair. Finally, came a boy with spiky black hair and red face paint on his cheeks, and another boy with a spiky ponytail with dull tired eyes that hinted at great intelligence.

One by one they introduced themselves:

"Hey," the first boy in the blue shirt mumbled, "Sasuke Uchiha."

"I'm Sakura Haruno!" the pink haired girl added cheerfully.

"Hiya. I'm Tenten!" declared the brown haired girl with the buns.

"Neji Hyuuga." the long haired boy simply stated.

"I'm Gaara," the red haired boy said civilly, "Nice to meet you," he added as he politely shook Ed's hand.

"Hi I'm Kiba!" the boy with the face paint said energetically as he pumped Ed's hand.

The last boy just nodded at Ed in greeting, "The name's Shikamaru. Call me Shika."

"Okay, well, it's nice to meet you all," Ed began, "but how did you get clearance to come here?" he asked puzzled.

"Ah, forgive me, Edward, I haven't filled you in," Mustang addressed, and gestured to the group of kids, "Meet your new teammates."

**Austin: Arg, this one's really darn short :/ Sorry guys.**

**Kakashi: Yeah, seriously. You couldn't even put ME in? After all, I am the best of them all.**

**Might Guy: Sorry old pal, but that would be **_**me**_**. *throws Kakashi out a window and winks*.**

**Austin: *Sigh* anyways, see you guys later, next chapter coming soon! :)**

**Austin, out . . . . . again . . . . . **


	5. An Update I know, it's been forever

**An update on my life and why I've been MIA:**

Okay, so the last chapter was posted October 18th of last year. I feel absolutely terrible about leaving my story unfinished, but my life really kicked into gear with the school year. With hectic work to do, I had no time to even think about Fanfiction. But now, things have settled down and I'm going to try my best to keep you guys updated with more chapters. I really had, and still have, high hopes for this story. :)

So thank you all for listening and staying with me all this time, and the next chapter will be coming soon!

**~Austin Steele**


	6. Wrappin' up On to Adventure!

**WHOA. I'M BACK.**

…

**WHOA.**

**Anyways yeah, it's been like half a year and I almost gave up on this from lack of time to do it, but I'm reinvigorating the motivation! :D I'd also already had most of this chapter written, so I just polished it up. I'll be writing the next chapter immediately after posting this one, so sorry if any of you hate me now... :c 3**

**ANEHWAYS, here we go.**

**Austin: Kay, I'm back :D Now, who to do my disclaimer . . . **

**Lee: IT IS I, ROCK LEE!**

**Austin: Oh, hey Lee! You wanna do the disclaimer?**

**Lee: (Envision his voice when reading this) I WILL DO IT! SO THAT MY FRIENDS CAN BE SAFE AND SECURE, WHILST MERRRILY** **AND LEGALLY EXISTING IN STEELETIPPED'S STORY!**

**Austin: o_o *drop of sweat forms on forehead***

**Lee: AUSTIN/STEELETIPPED DOES NOT OWN NARUTO OR FULLMETAL ALCHEMIST! *huff***

**Austin: Um, that was . . . . . good . . . . . . thanks . . . . . .**

**Lee: TALLY-HO MY FRIEND! *bounds away* (A/N: *sigh* I've been imagining what it would sound like to hear him say that :3)**

**Austin: Kay bye . . .**

"My new…..what?" Ed couldn't believe that the aforementioned "elite team" was comprised of the seven kidsin front of him.

The boy named Naruto gave Ed a scowl, "Hey buddy, we're the best of the best, you're _lucky_ to have us here!"

"Oh sure. I'd like to see you _try_ to beat me in a fight."

"Shuttup Ponytail, I can take you any day!" Naruto yelled.

"No way! And what's with the stupid jumpsuit?" Ed sneered.

"Why you—" Naruto began to lunge at Ed, but a split second after he moved, an arm shot out in front of him, blocking his body. Naruto looked over to see that Sasuke had intervened at the last second.

"Calm down Naruto, we're here to work together, not kill each other," he said flatly. The two blond boys finally shook hands after some inaudible grumbles.

Mustang cleared his throat and addressed the entire group, "Okay, so all we know so far is that the President was on a train to East City and he was kidnapped by a group with unbelievable speed and agility, supposedly using unknown forms of alchemy, and all wearing navy blue robes with red clouds on them. I was told by your instructors that you have more information on these people. If so, please, enlighten us."

The pink haired girl Sakura stepped forward, "They call themselves the Akatsuki. Basically, an elite group of ninjas, and all super bad guys—"

"Woah, wait a minute, ninjas? What the hell?" Ed interrupted.

"Yeah, ninjas. Most everybody's a ninja where we come from, it's a long story that we don't need to get into," Sakura replied curtly. **(A/N: Seriously o.o Biiig backstory for the ninja peeps, not gonna go into that :P)**

"Wait…so…you guys are ninjas too?" Ed was trying to comprehend the notion. Naruto face- palmed but managed to keep his mouth shut as Sakura calmly confirmed the fact.

"As I was saying," Sakura continued, "the Akatsuki are super bad ninjas that want to take over everything as their own, including Amestrius, and their main plan, or so we think, is to abduct the President and hold him hostage until they get what they want. We know how they fight, we're able to counter them, and we're here to help you defeat them and get your big cheese back."

"Oh…well then…I guess we should get to work," Ed said. "Question is, where do we start?"

"Well," Mustang began to answer, "we've been seeing some unusual happenings in Rush Valley. People say they've been seeing strange things in the mountains, sometimes lights, others are undistinguishable blurs of movement. I want you to go there and investigate the situation. Also, I'll be assigning a team leader-"

"Me, of course," both Ed and Naruto interrupted at the same time.

"WAIT, WHAT?" they both shouted at each other.

"I AM! NO, ME! GAH, STOP THAT!"

"Ack, okay, okay, you'll both be co-leaders," Mustang concluded. The two blonds glared daggers at each other, but at least seemed to be in some agreement.

Mustang cleared his throat, "Anyway, you all should get going, who knows how much time we have to find these 'Akatsuki' people." Ed turned to Winry.

"Okay, when you go back home with Granny, just tell her where Al and I are go-"

"Excuse me?" Winry cut him off, "I'm coming with you," she stated matter-of-factly.

"No Winry, that's a terrible idea," he began, but once again was cut off. Winry sighed, as if pitying Ed's lack of reason.

"Okay Ed, two things: one, if something happens to your arm and I'm not there, you're screwed. Two, I work in Rush Valley, and I want to check up on my customers and Mr. Garfiel will definitely be worried about me." After realizing Ed would never win the argument, he simply nodded in agreement.

Mustang began once again, "Now, I've reserved you all tickets on the next train to Rush Valley. It leaves in two hours, so meet me at the station then and I'll see you on your way. Understood?" The team all nodded at him. "Now, get out of here. I've got tons of paperwork to do…" he dreaded the thought after he said it.

The team shuffled out, and Mustang closed his office door.

**WHEW!**

**Dat was fun :3**

**I tried to make this chapter a bit longer, and I'll be making a conscious effort for you guys to have to scroll down to read the whole chapter _ *facepalm***

**So yeah…I'M BACK BABY!**

…**okay, I'm gonna stop embarrassing myself now…**

**Enjoy! 3**

**~Austin out. (Goin' to write next chapter ;D)**


End file.
